weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Civilization: Jetpacks, Cobalt Bombs and Magic Hobos
EgoGee EVERYONE CHOOSE THE NAME OF YOUR CIVILIZATIONS! 5:30 Finn168719 Finnittania 5:30 EgoGee Eagleland 5:30 Finn168719 Now everyone, make the backstory of your Civilization! 5:30 EgoGee Should each civilization have a single bonus 5:30 ADgee I choose Awesominia 5:30 EgoGee Like faster travel by sea for example? 5:31 Finn168719 Or faster researching 5:31 ADgee SPEED HACK! YES! 5:31 EgoGee Speed hack doesn't count It's a civilization bonus That is small but affects your decisions 5:31 Finn168719 Or even faster building speed 5:32 EgoGee Eagleland's Bonus: Faster time building cities, but only cities. Normal time to build anything else 5:32 ADgee Awesominia's Bonus : Faster and more efficient machines,but only some few machines 5:32 Finn168719 Finnittania Backstory: Mertonia and Littneria merges in the British Isles to become one. Gets in war with Roman Empire 5:33 Beckitten27 i don't think i'm interested 5:33 User909 Neo-Assyria is a nation which drags from old Mesopotamia. They are excellent fighters and believe Ashur, the god of war, is pleased by each of their. They are exceptionally cruel and expansionist. BONUS: Can double attack from two to two turns Everything else is average 5:33 Finn168719 Finnittania's Bonus : Civilians are as dangerous as the soldiers 5:34 User909 Their government is a theocratic monarchy 5:34 Finn168719 Because of that, the Civilians will open a can of whoop ass when fighting the invaders 5:34 EgoGee Eagleland's backstory may be found in Earthbound and Earthbound Beginings 5:34 ADgee Awesominia Backstory : Crisis in a war for the old antic AR,and those reunited with others regions to make Awesominia. 5:35 User909 Their territory spans Iran, Syria, Turkey, Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Armenia and Azerbaijan (result of their long term military campaigns) 5:35 Pickleodeon Pickle-Breegee Empire Backstory: An underground empie made from many old abandoned mine shafts 5:36 Finn168719 Extra in Finnittania's Backstory : They are just an atheist nation, relying only on Science 5:37 ADgee Awesominia Territories : Spain,France,Portugal,half Europe,1/4 Russia and, 0.5/4 Australia Now,what about the anthems? 5:37 Finn168719 Finnittania's territory spanning : The Entire British Isles, Scandivania, and Poland 5:37 EgoGee Sister bothering me gtg 5:37 Finn168719 bye 5:37 ADgee bye 5:37 User909 bye 5:38 Finn168719 Finnittania's war anthem : Hell March Time to start EgoGee has left the chat. 5:39 User909 Ye 5:39 ADgee Awesominia Normal Anthem : Wavin' Flag 5:39 Finn168719 And the Finnitanian-SPQR war is getting intresting 5:39 ADgee War Anthem* 5:39 Finn168719 Finnittanian soldiers are sent to Italy to cripple the Romans' military supply, but they are ambushed by the Romans' new ally... 'Murica! (roll) 5:40 User909 Neo-Assyria (or simply Assyria)'s anthem: I Wish from Infected Mushroom. Neo-Assyria sends their troops to invade Israel (roll) I'll roll for Finn 5:40 Finn168719 I will roll 5:40 Pickleodeon UPBE spans all of north america 5:40 Beckitten27 this seems interesting to watch 5:41 Finn168719 Underground of North America* Mangoman35 has joined the chat. 5:41 User909 4 The Finnittanian soldiers are successful and the military supply from Rome is damaged. 5:41 Pickleodeon Whatever 5:41 Mangoman35 Here to watch as always. Hello everyone. 5:41 Finn168719 As America, who ambushed the Finnittanian Soldiers are fighting them off 5:41 Beckitten27 this is a CIV RP, i don't like to participate in those. but i do find it fun to watch sometimes 5:42 ADgee wait,is dialogue used in CivRP's 5:42 Finn168719 The American soldiers were slaughtered while attempting to ambush the Finnittanian soldiers 5:42 User909 Only in meetings or things like that 5:42 Pickleodeon I have no idea how this works 5:42 ADgee oh 5:43 Finn168719 The Finnittanian however began working on creating the Basic Alchemy Which may involve FMA Alchemy 5:43 Pickleodeon btw today is Micheal Rosen's birthday 5:44 User909 The Assyrians already have the modern technology and are already on their way on developing new weapons (btw Finn, you said you'd roll for me) 5:44 Finn168719 Oh yea I forgot I thought it was in the Ancient times 3 The Assyrians managed to conquer a few in Israel due to the Israel's powerful military fending them off IAMFREEGEE has joined the chat. 5:45 ADgee The Awesominian scientifics start working on a fast-speed transportation machine.After some years,they invent a jetpack 5:46 Pickleodeon Meanwhile, the UPBE have discovered how to make space ships travel at light speed 5:46 ADgee months* 5:46 Finn168719 The Finnittanians decide to work on a Bio-weapon to flush out the large enemies Meanwhile, it was in the Modern Times 5:46 Pickleodeon The discovery, however, weakens their economy temorariy *temporarily 5:47 User909 Assyrians develop exo-skeletons in order to make their soldiers more resistant, agile, able to carry more weight and also developing an equipment which raises their reflexes 5:47 Finn168719 The United Soviet 'Gees Union emerges in Russia, Vowing for world domination 5:48 ADgee The Awesominians test the "jet-pack" with a very experienced person on transportation devices (roll) 5:48 User909 I'll roll IAMFREEGEE has left the chat. 5:48 ADgee ok 5:48 Pickleodeon What does roll mean? 5:48 ADgee Show it him,909 5:49 Finn168719 http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Roleplay/RollToDodge 5:49 Pickleodeon The UPBE launches a single nuke at the USGU 5:49 User909 6 The jetpack works wonderfully. It consumes less fuel than conventional oil and is also more pratical. However, this makes the local automobilistic companies angry and weakens heavily the economy of the Awesominians, causing a stock market crash. 5:49 Pickleodeon (roll) 5:50 User909 Assyria tries to conquer the rest of Israel (roll) 5:50 Finn168719 I will roll 5 The Assyrians managed to conquer Israel and assimilating the entire population into their culture 5:50 Pickleodeon Who will do my roll? 5:51 ADgee me 5:51 User909 Assyria's conquest to Israel, along with their current territory, gives them even more oil, making them very rich 5:51 ADgee 2 It didn't really work.It was a failure 5:51 User909 Multiple jews migrate from Israel due to the repressive government and go to another countries, hoping to be accepted 5:52 ADgee Now,a meeting was being held on Awesominia 5:52 User909 Assyria starts working in secret to an "improvement" to their conventional and boring nuke 5:52 Finn168719 The Bio-weapon is dubbed as Necronsis, using it on the person will result in the victim's flesh starting to rot away, and modifying their thoughts to spread it to people through biting 5:53 Pickleodeon The UPBE goes to war with the USGU, and sends a goodwill ambassador to Awsominia for possible help 5:53 Finn168719 The USGU attempts to launch multiple nuclear missiles at UPBE (roll) 5:53 Pickleodeon I'll do it 5:54 ADgee The Awesominian government tell them they don't want to get in trouble 5:54 Finn168719 The Finnittanian Ion Cannon Project has started 5:54 User909 ATTACK Assyria attacks Egypt in order to capture the territory (roll) (In double attacks you roll the dice twice and you post the best result. Assyria can only do this from two to two attack turns though) 5:54 ADgee Since when does the double attack exist? 5:54 User909 It's my civ's bonus I stablished it right in the beginning 5:55 ADgee I wish I did 5:55 User909 Well, you didn't 5:55 Pickleodeon 3 The USGU's missles are all eaten by a magic flying hobo man, but they explode inside him, causing radioactive air pollution across North America 5:55 Finn168719 The magic flying hobo man is erased from existance 5:55 Pickleodeon @ADgee ok 5:55 ADgee NOT enough serious 5:55 User909 (Will someone roll for me?) 5:56 Finn168719 I will roll The first is 6, and the second is 2 Which means 6 is the best result 5:56 User909 Hmmmmm Yea 5:57 ADgee In the meeting 5:57 Finn168719 6 Assyria manages to capture Egypt but the problem is, they wasted many resources and ammunitions, and the civilians started attacking the Assyrians 5:57 Pickleodeon The magic flying hobo man comes back due to some radioactive air reaching the bermuda triangle. Realizing this beings power, the UPBE attempt to get him on their side. 5:57 User909 Assyria tries to supress the rebellion and, in order to solve their other problems, to enslave the egyptians (roll) 5:57 Finn168719 The magic flying hobo man doesn't exist Because it's a serious type RP 5:58 Pickleodeon (roll) oh sorry 5:58 Finn168719 I will roll for 909 5:59 ADgee Awesominian Governemnt Representant : We have to do something! Our economy has weakened HEAVILY. We now need to make jetpacks only usable for the army. 6:00 Pickleodeon The magic flying hobo man is actually a disguised nuke launched by the UPBE. After discovering this, they launch it back at the UPBE. *USGU (roll) 6:00 Finn168719 2 Assyria has managed to suppressed the rebellion and enslaves the egyptians, but the problem is, the ammunition is scarce in the military and they recieved multiple attacks by the USGU, probably because the USGU thinks it's a best chance to strike them down 6 * 6:01 User909 Assyria declares war against the USGU and launchs missiles to their territory (roll) I'll roll for Pickle 6:01 Finn168719 I will roll for 9098 090* 909* 6:02 ADgee The (Awesominian) government make a election to choose to make the jetpacks army-use only,for the good of the economy (roll) 6:02 Finn168719 3 Few missiles entered one of USGU's territory, dealing little damage to them, but most of them were destroyed by UGSU artilery 6:03 User909 6 The nuke sends waves and waves of radiations. For some reason, though, people become very sensitive of the ambiental impacts caused by the nukes. Multiple protests happen in the UPBE territory and some nations cut their trade routes with them I'll roll for AD 6:04 ADgee ook 6:04 Finn168719 The Finnittanian Ion Cannon project's process is complete 6:05 Pickleodeon Pickleodeon is assassinated and an unknown facist leader takes The vice president, Breegee, steps down from his position and secretly forms a resistance. 6:05 Finn168719 Finnittania began to colonize the moon, with the Genesis Device being researched 6:05 User909 1 The election results in people denying making it solely for the army, since the citizens thought it would be unfair having the army with better and cheaper mobility while the citizens have clumsy and expensive cars. The automobile companies are not able to influence enough people though 6:06 Finn168719 Finnittania began searching for the most advanced nation in the world (roll) 6:07 User909 The Assyrians have finished their nuclear bomb modification, calling it "C-Bomb", short for Cobalt Bomb. The bomb launches an enormous amount of radiation while dealing similar damage compared to the traditional nuclear bomb. 6:07 Pickleodeon The new fascist leader of the UPBE attempts to take over South America. (roll) 6:07 Finn168719 The Ion cannon strike could unleash an earthquake, dealing even more damage I will roll 6:07 User909 ATTACK The Assyrians send a cobalt bomb to the USGU to contaminate their land with radioactivity (roll) 6:08 Finn168719 And then I will roll for 909 next 6:08 ADgee Awesominia is now on a slight economic crisis,so they request Finnitania for it (roll) #toomuchrolls 6:08 User909 I'll roll for AD 6:08 ADgee ok 6:08 User909 oh wait thats up to Finn actually 6:08 Pickleodeon I call next roll 6:08 User909 you don't need to roll 6:09 Pickleodeon I meant next time there's a roll I'll do it 6:09 Finn168719 3 New leader of the UPBE managed to conquer a few territory in South America due to large armies in South America attacking them 5 Assyria ended up sending whole bunch of cobalt bombs to the USGU, ended up killing all the communist population, but doesn't harm the neighboring countries for weird reason Finnittania accepts Awesominia's offer 6:11 User909 The territory of the USGU is now completely sterile. Almost no life form, save for some micro-organisms, can inhabit that place. 6:12 Finn168719 Finnittania's genesis project is 70% complete 6:12 User909 Whole forests which were full of life are now graveyards, full of withered-away trees and animal bones 6:12 ADgee btw the request was for help* 6:12 Pickleodeon The UPBE resistance starts digging underground the new South American land. In the process, they discover oil and attempt to sell it to Finnittania in secret. (roll) 6:13 User909 Assyria tries to invade Turkemenistan (roll) I'll roll for Pickle 6:13 Finn168719 1 The UPBE resistance are ambushed by the fascists, killing multiple rebels 6:13 User909 wait thats also up to Finn 6:13 Finn168719 Finnittania offers Assyria for an alliance in exchange for some of the colonies in the moon 6:14 User909 (btw, who'll roll 4 me? 6:14 ADgee me 6:14 Pickleodeon A UPBE Civil War starts 6:15 ADgee 4 They succesfully invade Turkemenistan,most of the inhabitants are killed. The rest bow for mercy. 6:15 Finn168719 The Genesis Project is now complete The Genesis Device was used on the Moon, terraforming it 6:17 User909 In an act of spite, Assyria launches a nuke at China (roll) *Cobalt bomb 6:17 Finn168719 Multiple civilizations started wondering why did the moon became earth-like I will roll 6:19 ADgee The Awesominian Governement have the idea of installing the jet-packs on the automobiles,but with a moderation system to prevent accidents.They request the automobile companies for permission (roll) 6:19 User909 I'll roll 6:19 Finn168719 China starts laughing over Assyria's failed attempt to launch a cobalt bomb at them, humilating them 6:20 User909 2 The automobile companies state they have to think about it. They don't answer for some weeks... 6:21 Pickleodeon The UPBE resistance attempts to steal a rocket to travel to the moon to establish a base there. (roll) 6:21 Finn168719 I will roll 6:21 User909 Assyrian launches a C-Bomb specifically at Guangzhou, instead (roll) 6:21 ADgee ill roll Garbled Red Text has joined the chat. 6:21 Finn168719 4 The Resistance has successfully stole a rocket and establish a base on an earth-like Moon Category:Unfinished Roleplays Category:Civilization Roleplays